Recording media presently used for information equipment such as computers include: reproduction dedicated disks such as CD-ROMs; and erasable (rewritable) disks according to magneto-optical method and phase change method.
A prior art disk loading apparatus for disk-shaped recording media is disclosed in JP-A 10-255366. The apparatus is a mechanism for centering a transferred disk, and comprises: at least two centering members for confronting the outer edge of a disk and thereby centering the disk, wherein the position of the centering members varies correspondingly to the size of the disk; and a detection member for detecting the size of the disk and thereby controlling the position of the centering members correspondingly to the size of the disk.
According to this disk loading apparatus, a disk of diverse size can be centered in a disk loading apparatus of so-called slot-in type.
Nevertheless, regardless of the size of the disk, the disk is supported by centering pins at the disk outer edge and by rollers in the disk thickness direction, in the course of disk transfer from the slot to the above of the turntable. Then, when the disk is placed on the turntable, the rollers supporting the disk bottom surface is lowered down, and at the same time, the disk outer edge is slightly pushed back by the elasticity of a pressed piece.
In such a configuration, the mechanism needs to have precision. Further, when the disk is placed on the turntable, a pressing force is applied to the disk substantially in an inclined state. This can cause scratches in the information surface of the disk, and still does not suppress off-centering in disk catching. During the disk catching, the rear pin contacts with the disk, but the front pin does not. Accordingly, the disk is completely not retained by the pins. Further, the disk is centered solely by the rear pin.
In a prior art drive apparatus for transferring a disk by retaining the disk outer edge, the thickness direction of the disk is clamped by tapered rubber rollers and tapered plastic members, whereby the plane in which the disk is retained inside the drive apparatus is defined by any three of these rubber rollers and plastic members. Accordingly, depending on the insert position of the disk, the leading edge of the disk deviates up, down, right, or left. This can cause the problem that the disk surface contacts with the other members inside the drive apparatus. In order to avoid the contact, sufficiently large gaps are necessary between the transferred disk and the other members. In particular, in a drive apparatus for handling a disk of diverse size, such positional deviation easily occurs in the disk outer shape.